


My Place is Forever With You

by rmowens



Series: My Place is Forever With You [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir have loved each other since they were children.</p>
<p>When Agron is 10 years-old, his family moves next door to 6 year-old Nasir. It's love at first sight for both of them. But Agron knows he must keep his distance to protect Nasir. However, Nasir is persistent in his pursuit of Agron. Their love is tested as they grow into teenagers/young adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this idea from the wonderful "Tattooed Heart" Series which was written by kateyes085. It can be found here http://archiveofourown.org/works/380155.
> 
> I was disappointed that she did not write more for the series and asked for her permission to expand upon her idea. She was gracious enough to give me her blessing to take her idea and run with it. 
> 
> I feel I have to include some warnings. The first two chapters are relatively innocent. However, as the chapters progress, the characters age and with that comes more explicit language and sexual content. This includes underage sex. 
> 
> Feedback is love people.

Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Ten year-old Agron didn’t want to move. He liked his school, his friends, his room and his neighborhood. He pouted the entire car ride while his eight year-old brother, Duro, sat next to him in the backseat, brooding with his headphones on and giving his parents the silent treatment. He thought he was punishing them, but to their stressed out mother and father, the silence was a welcome sentence. 

The inside of the car was hot during the late June morning as it sped down the highway towards the desert of Arizona, a far cry from his beloved and snowy Minnesota. The air conditioner cranked out cool air as best it could, but with two tired adults, two fuming boys, baggage full of items they needed to get by before their stuff arrived at the new house, and the southwestern sun beating down on them through the car windows, it wasn't enough relief. The heat only made Agron crankier as he felt droplets of sweat slide down his back. 

The family finally reached their new home at about 4:30 that afternoon. The neighborhood was a quiet little Spanish style suburb. Both Agron and Duro both noticed all of the other children outside playing or just hanging out in the streets and yards and both felt a little hope that they would make quick friends. Maybe then this place wouldn't be as bad as they feared. 

All four of the car’s occupants threw open their doors and painfully stretched their cramped legs, backs and arms as they climbed out. The first thing Agron noticed was their next door neighbor’s driveway. A group of boys about his age were playing basketball. He could hear the boys shouting orders and trash talk at one another. He stood watching, trying to think of a way to invite himself in. Normally he was an outgoing and boisterous kid; not shy at all. But he wanted to see if he liked these guys enough to put any effort into getting into their circle. He surveyed the scene as his parents began unloading the car. 

There were six of them altogether. Five who were playing (one, a boy with curly blonde hair, rotated in and out to make the teams even) and another one; a younger one, maybe five or six, who sat on the porch watching the game with a mixture of boredom and longing on his face. Agron’s curiosity rested on the little boy. He had black hair that reached to his shoulders, brown skin and was wearing a plain blue t-shirt that was too big for him. Agron’s eyes traveled up to meet pretty brown eyes that stared into his green ones with equal interest. He felt a little stab in his gut but it was instantly forgotten when the older boys stopped playing long enough to notice him. 

“Hi” one said. He looked like the dark skinned little boy with the too big t-shirt. Except his hair was shorter and his eyes were not as pretty. “Hey” Agron answered back. “I’m Agron and that is my little brother Duro” he said as he pointed to Duro, who was leaning against the car, and also had been scoping out the group. “We just moved in next door."

“Agron and Duro” the boy repeated. “I’m Ashur. This is my house, so I guess we’re neighbors now.” Agron nodded his head in acknowledgement. “That’s my little brother over there” he said pointing over his shoulder to the porch. “Nasir.” Agron flicked his eyes over to Nasir as he got up from his seat on the porch and approached the group. Agron again nodded his head at the kid “Hey there Little Man”. Nasir’s face drew a frown at the nickname and the corner of Agron’s mouth twitched up in slight amusement at the annoyance on the kid’s face.

Ashur’s voice drew him back to the matter at hand. “We are just finishing the game, but maybe you can play next time”. Pointing at the group, he listed off names as his index finger matched the boy with the name, going down the row. “Spartacus” he said pointing at a friendly looking kid who waved at him. A black haired boy named Crixus was next. He looked at Agron with what Agron interpreted as anger on his face. For whatever reason, he formed an instant dislike of Crixus. Agron’s eyes moved on as Ashur continued; “Gannicus and Varro” he said pointing last at the boy with curly blonde hair. Gannicus didn't seem to have an opinion of him one way or another but like Spartacus, Varro voiced a “Hey” and put his hand up as if to say “Nice to meet you.”

“How old are you?” asked Nasir, interrupting the introductions with curiosity on his face. It was the first time he had heard the kid speak and the softness of his voice jarred him a bit. Agron’s eyes looked down at his small form as he said “Ten. And my brother is going to be nine next month. What about you?”

“Six” Nasir answered, somewhat sadly. “Ashur says I’m too little to play basketball with everyone." 

“Maybe right now, but in a few years, you’ll be shootin hoops like a pro.” Nasir cracked a tiny little smile at that. Agron’s chest warmed, though he didn’t know why. 

“We’re ten too” Spartacus broke in. “We’ll be in Ms. June’s class when school starts in August. Maybe you’ll be in the same class." 

“Yeah maybe” answered Agron in response, not wanting to think about school so early in the summer. 

“BOYS! ALMOST TIME FOR DINNER!” came a woman’s voice from a window at Ashur and Nasir’s house. Must be their mother Agron thought. 

“We gotta go” Ashur said, his face turning from the window and back to the group. “But we’re going to the movies tomorrow if you and Duro wanna come.” “Sure” answered the brothers. “If we don’t have to help unpack." 

“Cool. See you guys later” Ashur said as he ushered Nasir to the door and the group of boys disbanded, each saying their farewells. But as Nasir and Ashur were about to enter the house, Nasir looked back at Agron with a small, shy smile and gave him a wave. Agron’s lips involuntarily upturned in a wide smile as he waved back. A sharp feeling in his gut kicked at him at him. Confused with, but yet pleased at the feeling, he grabbed the back of Duro’s neck “Come on, let’s see if Mom and Dad need help”.


	2. I'm Too Old For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after their first meeting, Nasir lets his feelings be known, much to Agron's surprise. Lots of angst and schmoop.

Chapter 2: I'm Too Old For You

Over the course of the summer, Agron was accepted into the folds of Ashur’s tight knit group. He liked the guys. Though he still didn't care for Crixus, they were at least civil to one another. And while Duro had found some children in his own grade to hang out with, Nasir constantly tried to tag along with the big kids, sometimes earning him harsh words from Ashur to go away. But Agron never minded having Nasir around. He didn't cause any trouble. In fact, he mostly just watched and listened to whatever they were doing or saying, soaking up all their ten year-old wisdom; soaking up Agron with his pretty brown eyes. He caught Little Man staring at him a lot. But to be fair, in order to catch the stares, Agron had to do some of his own looking. 

He was curious about the little boy whose hair had gotten so long over the summer it now had to be tied back into a ponytail, which Agron thought was adorable. He didn't know much about him. They never really spoke to each other without the group around. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knew it was probably a good thing to not get to close to the boy who was so much younger than him. The others would give him so much crap for hanging out with the quiet kid. So he kept a respectable “you’re my friend’s kid brother” distance from Nasir; calling him Little Man during passing remarks and only studying his innocent and sweet face when he thought nobody was looking.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three years passed and Duro and Agron had settled into their new school and neighborhood nicely; each making friends and excelling at academics. Agron had even joined the football team with the guys. Now not only was he in junior high, but he was also a football player and thanks to a growth spurt over the summer, he was the tallest boy in his class. The combination was like catnip to girls and he constantly received their admiration. 

Most of the girls were too vapid for him. But there was one who had taken an interest in him and he didn't mind it. She was pretty in a quiet way. Her name was Mira and she was Italian or something. He couldn't remember but she had pretty dark skin and long black hair. She talked to him like he was a person and not a prize to win. He knew most of the guys on his team loved to be ogled by girls, but he found it uncomfortable and unwelcome. Mira had a serenity to her that he found attractive but he never had the thought to ask her out. He was too busy with football, friends, school…and thoughts of Nasir.

One March afternoon, the week before spring break, Mira asked if he wanted to get lunch and see a movie sometime during the break. “Um…sure” he stuttered, caught off guard at the invitation. She smiled, said “I’ll call you” and walked away. Agron couldn't help but feeling like he was betraying someone by going out with Mira.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Agron and the guys were gathered at Ashur’s house for a sleep over. He was excited for hours of video games, scarfing junk food, violent movies and as a bonus, getting to spend time with Little Man. Agron, Sparacus, Varro, Crixus, Gannicus, and Ashur were gathered around the kitchen table eating pizza and talking about what they all wanted to do during break. 

“What about you Agron? You got any plans?” Gannicus asked in a conspirator’s voice with his eyebrow halfway up his forehead. Agron blushed at his insinuation. Obviously the news had spread already. “Um... yeah, I got a date with Mira”. Agron didn't fail to notice the look of disappointment on Spartacus’ face and he began to ask “what’s wrong?” but as he opened his mouth to speak, he heard a loud thud behind them, causing them all to shift around in their chairs to find the source of the noise. 

Nasir stood there, a hurt look on his face, his hands flinched and his backpack slammed on the kitchen floor, his books sliding out of the open zipper. He wet eyes were glued to Argon, and Agron shrank back in seat under the scrutiny. “HOW COULD YOU!?” Nasir yelled. 

He had never heard Nasir even raise his voice and to hear him actually scream in pain and anger was something that affected him in a way he didn’t know possible. Everything in him wanted to run over and soothe the hurt. But he was too confused by the outburst to even register Nasir had stormed off upstairs, slamming his bedroom door.

“What the hell was that about?” Ashur asked. “I dunno” Agron said, eyes still staring up where Nasir had escaped to. “He’s pissed about something” Agron tried to say nonchalantly. “I’ll go talk to him and bring him his bag. Don’t eat all the pizza.” He said as a parting remark to try and show the situation wasn’t a big deal to him. 

Over the past three years, he had fallen in love with everything about Nasir. But loving Nasir was complicated because of his age. He was still only nine and even Agron knew people would think it was weird if he showed any fondness or preference for him. He had kept his distance like he promised himself he would, but he still felt drawn to the boy and living next door to him, and being Ashur’s friend, allowed Agron plenty of opportunity to get to know not only Nasir, but the entire family. Agron learned Nasir was sensitive but also had fierceness in him when anyone tried to mess with him or anything he cared about. He was an observant, kind, intelligent, compassionate, loyal, loving child. And now he was in pain; because of him. 

Agron knocked on Nasir’s bedroom door. “GO AWAY!” The words stung, but he entered anyway. “Hey Little Man, I brought your bag up”…..silence. He entered the room to see Nasir laying on his belly on his bed, his face smothering the pillow under him. He still had on his sneakers and school clothes. The kid was still too small for his age, but he also still had that beautiful long dark hair, and the late afternoon sun shone through the window to light the black strands, making Nasir’s hair look like it was glowing. The beauty of it made Agron’s heart skip. 

“Nasir” Agron started, using his real name as he put the bag down in a chair and begin walking to the bed. He sat down on the edge, next to the sniffling boy. Reluctantly, slowly, he placed the palm of his large left hand on Nasir’s back. His hand almost covered it entirely. Nasir was warm and he could see his hand lift and fall in time with the boy’s ragged breathing. He had never touched Nasir other than little claps on the back, but this felt nice, like he was the one who was getting comfort from the contact. 

“Nasir, look at me Little Man. What’s wrong?” He couldn't hide the concern in his voice. Finally the boy rolled over and sat up, propped against his headboard, his legs moving to sit Indian style and his arms crossing over his chest, obviously pouting. The loss of contact on Nasir’s back made Agron feel a little empty. Nasir wiped the tears out of his eyes before fixing them on Agron.

“I can’t believe you’re going out with a girl” Nasir finally admitted in a small, sad voice. Agron thought for a moment before answering.

“But that’s what boys and girls are supposed to do. You’ll see when you’re 13.” Which won’t be for another four years Agron thought dejectedly. 

“You’re gonna forget about me. You’ll never come over to see me anymore” Nasir confessed, eyes never leaving Agron’s face. Agron never realized Nasir thought he came over to see him. Honestly, more times than he would like to admit, he went to visit Ashur, hoping to see Nasir instead.

“That’s not true Little Man” Agron argued. “I’m not gonna stop coming over to visit because of a girl.”

Agron sat, staring at Nasir’s face, trying to read what he was thinking, but Nasir’s face was like a fortress, only giving away his sadness and nothing more. But the sinking sun was still shining in on him. His hair was a mess, his face wet from tears but it didn't matter because he was so beautiful like that. Agron felt a pull he didn't want to fight. He scooted closer up the bed, closer to Nasir’s chest and head. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Little Man’s forehead. It was meant to comfort the crying boy, but instead it lit something in him and he grew bold in his words.

“I’m supposed to stay with you Agron, not some stupid girl. I love you.” Agron’s breath stopped in his chest. He felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. Nasir continued on, confessing his feelings that had been bottled up since he saw Agron that first hot June afternoon. “You’re the only one whose nice to me. You’re funny and brave. I see you looking at me all the time and it makes me happy. I love you.” Agron stared in shock. He had no clue Nasir felt this way. He never said or did anything to make Agron think he thought about him in any other way than his big brother’s friend.

He began “Little Man...” in an attempt to begin to let him down gently but was interrupted “I’m not little!” 

“Yes you are!” Agron bit back. Nasir’s face contorted in anger.

“Nasir, I love you too” Agron breathed out, realizing he probably giving false hope when Nasir’s face lit up. “But I’m too old for you” he insisted trying to balm the wound of being too little. “I’m 13. We each need to have friends our own age. What you’re feeling is called a crush. It will go away when you meet another girl or boy you like.” The thought made him sad and now he knew how Nasir felt only a few minutes ago. 

“No I won’t” Nasir promised, sniffling his runny and tear filled nose. 

“You are a sweet, kind, smart and thoughtful person Nasir. You deserve someone that can love you as much as you love them. But I can’t right now. Anyway, you’re nine, you shouldn't be thinking about love. You should be out playing and having fun.” Agron said trying to convince them both. 

“I won’t forget you because of some girl. I’ll still come over and see you.” Agron assured.

Suddenly, Nasir leapt into his arms, wrapping them around Agron’s neck. The contact made Agron’s body fly. “You promise?” Nasir implored. 

“Promise Little Man” Agron laid one more kiss against the side of Nasir’s forehead for the second and last time. He felt like he might start crying too.


	3. Saying "No" To You Kills Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against his better judgement, Agron gives into one of his desires. 
> 
> WARNING the story begins to get explicit with language and sexual content.

Chapter 3: Saying "No" To You Kills Me

Agron’s lips pressed against Nasir’s. The boy moaned underneath him as his tongue snaked out to taste Little Man’s mouth. He ran his fingers through that dark soft hair he loved so much and whispered words of love and devotion into his ear as Nasir squirmed under him. Nasir’s hand reached up to brush against Agron’s face and his smile was bright and wide through labored and pleasure filled breaths. “I love you Agron. I’m yours.” 

That was all Agron needed to find his release and he let go, his body shuddering as he collapsed on top of Nasir, kissing his forehead. 

But where he expected flesh to touch his lips, he was surprised with cotton grazing them instead. Confused he opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings. He was grasping a pillow. A wet pillow. “Damn it! Not again!” he lamented as he flipped over onto his back, putting his hands over his face in frustration. "I’m too freakin old for wet dreams!" He thought. “What 17 year-old can’t control his junk?” 

But the frustration just wasn't in the unwanted nocturnal emission. It was the consistency of his dreams which led to them. They were always of Little Man. His desire for the boy only grew with each passing year, so did the number of his dreams, but he was just barely 13; still too young for Agron to do anything other than pine. 

He had kept the promise he made four years ago. He went on dates with girls to appease his family and his friends, but he always returned to Nasir when the date was done. He would pop over to regale Ashur with tales of his “conquests”, but his real intentions were to assure Little Man that he was still there and not going anywhere. Nasir knew Agron’s stories were crap, but Agron still felt responsible for the pain Nasir felt at their separation. He never got over his crush, still followed the group of guys around, came to all of his football games and cheered for him, and still looked at Agron with those big brown eyes, so full of awe at his giant of a hero. Agron knew the situation wasn't healthy for either of them, but they were addicted to each other. He didn't even try to discourage Nasir's affection.

Agron lay in the darkness of 2:00 a.m. as he thought about the conversation he had with Little Man today. He was supposed to meet Ashur at his house after school, but Agron got the times mixed up and agreed to wait there while Ashur finished his burger with some girl from school. The “mix up” meant Agron got some time alone with Nasir to talk about their day which was something he always looked forward to. 

**Flashback

They sat on the overstuffed floral couch drinking soda, trading shy glances and smiles while they shared news of the day’s events. There was a comfortable lull when Nasir spoke up. “I’m 13 now. Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” Agron choked on his drink and kept silent, pondering how to handle this. Nasir continued “You said when I was 13, I would have another crush and that I would understand why you couldn't love me back. But you’re still the only person I think about all day, every day, and I know you think about me too. I don’t understand why we can’t be together.” 

Agron looked at Nasir in all his innocent honesty. He still looked the same as the day when they first met. His long black hair now fell to the middle of his back and had to be tied back; his soft dark skin, now marred by scars gained through childhood stupidity, his big brown eyes, still sweet and unassuming, but now filled with confusion and longing. He was still too damn small for his age but he embraced it now. For a second Agron thought “Fuck it. I love him, he loves me, go for it." But in the next instant, Nasir’s lip quivered and Agron was reminded of just how young he really was, no matter how mature he seemed. 

“I know your frustrated Little Man, and so am I. But I’m still too old for you.” 

Nasir’s face contorted in hurt and anger. “When will you not be too old for me?! How much longer do we have to wait? I belong with you and you know it.” He begged, his voice calming down. 

Agron put his hand on Nasir’s cheek, forcing him to look him in the face and gently but firmly began “You still have years of self-discovery ahead of you. I can’t be the one to stop it. You have to figure out who you are and what you want from life.”

“I want you” Nasir insisted, scooting closer to close the gap between them. 

Agron had to steel himself. He couldn't bear to cause Nasir pain, but it was all he seemed to do in moments like these. “You want me right now, but you might change your mind later. You’re going into junior high and you'll be meeting new people. You might want one of them more.” As he said it, his heart twisted. 

“I won’t” Nasir emphatically stated. Agron couldn't argue with his resolve. He’d spent seven years loving Nasir and during that time, he never met anyone that changed his mind or heart. 

“You still have a little bit of childhood left Little Man. I want you to enjoy it. Okay? Do it for me please?” 

Nasir’s face rested in thought and surrender. “Okay” he breathed. “But no matter what happens, I want one thing from you.”

“What’s that?” Agron looked at him suspiciously.

“I want you to kiss me. I’m old enough for at least that right?” Nasir’s big eyes were full of hope. “Be my first kiss”. 

Agron’s chest heaved. He didn't know if one kiss would be enough for him. What if it opened the flood gates for both of them and they wouldn't be able to, or want, to stop themselves from going further. He suddenly wished he had saved his first kiss. He had given it to a girl when he was 14. He thought of Nasir the entire time. How could he have known they would end up here though? 

He could do this for Nasir. He would control himself in order to give Little Man something he wanted. Something he needed. 

They were already sitting close; so close Agron could smell Nasir’s shampoo and his body’s scent and his breath. They were all amazing. He reached his palm up, cupping Nasir’s left cheek, his thumb lightly brushing back and forth against his bottom lip. God it was soft. Nasir’s lips parted and his eyes closed as Agron’s hungry mouth pressed against Nasir's. When their lips touched, he felt his entire body tingle down to his toes. He took the lead and touched his tongue against Nasir’s teeth, encouraging him to open his mouth. Nasir followed the silent command and parted his teeth, letting Agron’s tongue in deeper to caress the inside of his mouth. The kiss was clumsy and a little too wet, but neither one had ever felt anything so good.

A small moan escaped from Nasir’s lips as Agron continued to slowly explore. Agron’s right hand never left Nasir’s cheek but his left hand flew to Nasir’s hair, running his fingers through it. “Damn, it’s softer than his lip.” He thought. 

Through the haze of his lust, he could feel Nasir begin to climb onto his lap and the discomfort of his growing erection pressing against his jeans; and surprisingly, Nasir’s own erection pressing against his stomach.

Going against every fiber in his body, he gently broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Nasir’s, rubbing their noses together. “We can’t go further Nasir.” 

Nasir only whimpered into Agron’s mouth. 

“Please don’t make this more difficult for me. Saying no to you is killing me Little Man.”

Nasir lifted his hands to rest on top of Agron’s, which were still cradling his head. He pulled them down and into his lap, keeping them in his own. Agron dared look into Nasir’s, scared of what he might find there. But there was nothing to fear. He thought there would be anger, pain, longing. Instead he found love, hope and joy. 

“I’m yours Agron, and you will have me someday. When you’re ready.” 

**

Agron drifted back to the present, his entire body aching at the memory and the promise. He continued to lie awake, thinking of the kiss, of what it did to his body and mind, of Nasir and one day being a real couple. He wondered what Nasir doing right now. Was he sleeping peacefully or was he awake and thinking of Agron? Finally, around 5:45 a.m., the torture stopped and Agron fell asleep, only to see Nasir in his dream once again.


	4. Reasons and Promises Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's jealousy and fear of losing Nasir forever finally forces him to act.

Chapter 4: Reasons and Promises Forgotten

Last day of junior year of college! Three years down, one to go! And here he was, back at home for his last summer break as a carefree student. He missed his friends, his old football team and his family, but most of all he missed Little Man. He hadn't seen him since Christmas break almost five months ago. Ashur had left for a different college and wasn't able to make it home for Christmas, but Agron still went over to his friend’s house anyway to say hello and Merry Christmas to his surrogate family. Nasir had hugged him, smiled at him and even gave him a Christmas gift, but he never mentioned if he was still in love with Agron and Agron didn't bring it up either. 

It was that way every time Agron came home for a break. A hug, a smile and no talk of their intense childhood feelings. His heart tore a little at each seemingly apathetic meeting. He supposed it was his own fault. He had pushed Little Man away enough times that he had given up. But he wasn't really a little man anymore. Sure, he was still small for his age, probably always would be. At 16, he still had time for a growth spurt, but it was running out. He had enrolled in Karate classes when he was 14 and after two years of training, Nasir was lean and showed it under the tight shirt he wore. Agron smiled the first time he saw that Little Man stopped hiding under baggy shirts. A lot had changed since he left for college three years ago, leaving a broken hearted black haired boy in his wake. But he told himself it was for the best. It would force the both of them to grow up and end the dependency on one another. They would find their way back to each other when the time was right. They had to.

He was officially no longer a teenager, but an adult. An adult who could legally drink in eight months. He was going to act like an adult this summer and not fall back into old habits with Nasir. At least that’s what he kept telling himself as he pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. He got out of the car and chanced a glance at the neighbors’ house. And there he was.

Sitting on the porch step in a blue shirt, staring at Agron like the day they first met. He had some scruff on his face, but his hair was the same beautiful long black, his skin the same beautiful brown and his eyes were still the same beautiful innocence. They smiled at one another, and Agron began to move toward him, but before he could take a step, the front door opened behind Little Man to reveal another boy. He was taller than Nasir and had short dirty blonde hair and a touch for Nasir’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m ready now” the boy said. 

Nasir smiled at the boy and as Nasir rounded the car to get into the passenger side, he waved at Agron, with a slight frown as if to say “sorry, I gotta go”, got in the car and was sped off to somewhere he didn't know of, to do something he didn't want to imagine with a pretty blonde boy he’d never seen before. His stomach burned and his head pounded. For the first time in 10 years, Agron was jealous and worried Nasir loved someone else. All promises he made to himself were forgotten and all the reasons why he wanted to wait until Nasir was at least 17 evaporated in his desperation to keep the boy.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late when the blonde boy’s car pulled into Nasir’s driveway; almost 1:00 a.m. Agron had been waiting on the porch since after dinner with his family; his mind running wild with possibilities that only drove him more crazy. 

Nasir and the boy said their goodbyes, giving each other a hug, and he got out of the car. He risked a look to Agron’s bedroom window as the boy pulled out of the driveway. 

“Looking for me?” Agron asked darkly as he caught Nasir looking at the window.

Nasir jumped sky high, his breath ragged “Jesus Christ Agron! You scared the crap out of me!”

“That your boyfriend?” He asked, nodding at the empty driveway space.

“A friend” Nasir shot back. “I’m tired Agron. Can we do this tomorrow?”

“No I think we should do it now”.

Nasir took a deep breath, preparing himself for the battle. Agron’s anger and jealousy was evident on his face and in the way his body was tensed up. Nasir couldn't help but think he didn't have a right to be jealous. Not yet anyway, not until Agron claimed him.

“Fine, let’s at least talk inside. Mom and Dad aren't home yet. I didn't see anyone’s car.”

Agron followed Nasir into the house and it lit up as Nasir flipped on lights to the kitchen and living room. He took a seat on the couch and Agron followed his lead and sat down. He had practically grown up in this house and memories came washing into his mind’s eye. They were sitting on that old ugly overstuffed floral couch they had their first and only kiss on. 

“How’ve you been?” Agron asked, studying Nasir’s features; trying to keep his anger in check, and also to see if anything had changed since Christmas break. Other than the small bit of stubble, he looked the same.

“Good” Nasir said softly. He was also studying Agron to see if anything had changed. Agron looked tired and stressed, but other than that he was the same. Tall, all muscle, short dirty blonde hair, scruffy, clear green eyes that wouldn't leave Nasir’s form.

“Agron what are you doing waiting for me on my porch at 1:00 in the morning?” Nasir asked tiredly.

The tone of Nasir’s voice made Agron falter. He didn't want him anymore. “I don’t know. I shouldn't be. You’re doing exactly what I told you to do.” Agron couldn't bring himself to look at Nasir. “Little Man, I….” his voiced quivered.

At his nickname, Nasir’s impatience melted into compassion at Agron’s obvious pain and he buckled.

“This is the last time I’m going to ask you Agron. I can’t do it anymore.” He paused. “It hurts too much.” Agron looked at Nasir’s face in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m 16 now. Are you ever going to kiss me again?” Nasir’s face held no smile, only hope. Hope that Agron would finally relent.

And he did. He jumped from his seat, his mouth latching onto Nasir’s, frantically trying to find any familiarity from their first kiss that happened in this very spot. Tongues, lips, teeth, noses and cheeks all bumped and caressed and scraped together as years of suppressed passion finally erupted over them. 

In what seemed a lifetime ago, Agron’s hands were gentle on Nasir’s face as he tried to control himself but now he didn't want control and his hands roamed freely and roughly, claiming Nasir’s body with his fingerprints. His ran his fingertips and palms under Nasir’s blue shirt and pressed them against a smooth furnace of hot flesh and lean muscle. He moved them around to Nasir’s back, his fingers digging into the flesh, pulling Nasir in closer. 

Nasir hurriedly crawled onto Agron’s lap. This time, Agron held him there by the hips instead of pushing him off. They could feel each other’s erections straining against pants as their mouths and hands continued the manic exploration of each other. Nasir’s hips began to grind and gyrate against Agron, driving him crazy with lust.

Agron let out a growl against Nasir’s neck “Little Man. Now.” 

He stood and Nasir stayed attached to his pelvis, wrapping his legs even tighter around Agron’s waist as he walked them upstairs and into Nasir’s bedroom. He tossed their melded body onto the twin sized bed, the very same bed Nasir had confessed his love on all those years ago. His fingers unbuttoned Nasir’s jeans then practically tore them off his body. He grabbed the hem of Nasir’s shirt and in one swift motion, lifted it over Nair’s head and tossed it on the floor. 

Nasir’s eyes glittered with lust as Agron then removed his own pants and shirt, revealing his giant body. One that was scarred and big from years of football injuries and workouts. Nasir gasped as he ran his hand down Agron’s chest and torso. It was then that their pace went from frantic and desperate need to something more serious…more fulfilling.

In all the years of wanting each other, they had never had one other. Never explored, never looked, never touched. Agron stood up, removed his underwear and let Nasir really take the time to look at his body. Nasir sat up and ran his hands over Agrons strong legs, his sharp hips, his smooth rear end. He laid wet kisses along Agron’s stomach. Agron’s legs felt weak at all the attention from Nasir and he buried his fingers in his long hair to keep himself grounded. 

Tentatively, Nasir reached out and ran the tip of his finger along the shaft of Agron’s cock, causing a moan from Agron and a twitch from the cock. Nasir gasped at way Agron responded to his touches. 

Just as Nasir’s mouth began to move toward his length, ready to envelop him, Agron stopped him. “Little Man, wait.” Nasir looked up at him with lust filled eyes, demanding to know why he was once again being denied access to Agron’s body. 

“I’ve only ever loved you. You weren’t my first kiss and I still regret that. I didn’t want to regret fucking some stupid person just because I could.” Nasir’s eyes widened in realization. “I was waiting for you until the right time. Until you were old enough. 17 or 18. But when I saw you with that boy tonight, I knew my time was up and I was going to lose you; if not to him, than to someone else.” Agron dropped to his knees in front of Nasir. His knees scraping along the old carpet, grabbing the boy’s head between his hands. 

“It’s not too late is it? Tell me this isn’t just sex and that you still love me and want me.” Agron pleaded. He knew he sounded pathetic but he didn’t care. 

Nasir’s eyes searched Agron’s face, looking for sincerity and finding it, along with panicked desperation. Finally, he answered.

“That day when we shared our first kiss, I told you that you would have me some day. I meant it then and I still mean it now. Nobody else could ever have me because I already belong to you. I've been yours and you've been mine since we were children. I took you the instant our eyes locked for the first time and I was prepared to live my life with a broken heart until you were ready for me.”

Agron’s eyes watered as the most intense emotions filled his gut, heart and head. After 10 years denying himself Nasir, he felt such release and freedom knowing that this was now their time.


	5. Intense Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron finally stops saying no. Passion ensues.

Chapter 5: Intense Release

Although both of them lacked sexual experience, Agron felt protective of Little Man and knew it was his responsibility to take the lead and make sure Nasir was as comfortable as possible. 

They both shed their underwear revealing smooth skin, lean muscle and eager cocks. Agron lay next to Nasir on the bed, his side pressed against the length of his boy’s body. His left hand propped up his head so his lips could easily reach Nasir’s, but his right hand ran down Little Man’s chest and torso, occasionally grazing his cock. With each lazy stroke, Nasir’s breath caught in a moan and his body arched, begging for more. Agron’s blood boiled seeing Nasir so pleasured and beautiful beneath him.

He broke their kiss to look at his heart. Little Man’s long hair was messy and strewn about on the pillow, his pupils were blown full, his lips swollen and red. He was drawn from his admiration at the sound Nasir’s quivering voice. “Please Agron. I can’t take it anymore.”

Hearing Nasir’s unspoken request, Agron braced himself. He was finally going to give in to everything he denied himself for so long. His chest hammered in anticipation of burying himself in Nasir and giving his boy the pleasure and heart he deserved. He didn't even need to ask if Nasir was sure because Little Man had been sure years before Agron was. 

Nasir spread his legs to allow Agron’s fingers access. His digits tentatively grazed against the puckered hole, his eyes watching Nasir’s face, curious of his response. Nasir’s mouth opened in a quiet moan, but as Agron moved his fingers to his own mouth help make the preparations easier, Nasir rolled over and grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand, handing it to Agron. “I always thought of you” admitted Nasir, blushing.

Agron smiled, his dimples and shining eyes making Nasir smile in return. Agron coated his fingers with the slick liquid, again moving to the object of his lust, his index finger breaching it. Agron’s mouth caught Nasir’s grunts and sighs as he continued to gently wiggle his finger into Little Man’s body. As Agron’s middle knuckle began to enter, Nasir tightened around him. “Relax.” Agron advised. “I’ll go as slow as you need” he vowed.

Nasir nodded and relaxed around Agron’s finger, allowing him to continue his exploration. Finally, his entire finger was able to caress Nasir’s inner walls. As he slowly wiggled his finger, his boy writhed under him. When he felt Nasir was ready for further stretching, he began to add his middle finger. He laid gentle kisses on Nasir’s face to distract him from any pain. 

“Are you okay?” Agron asked with concern on his face as Nasir’s own reflected what looked to be discomfort. 

“I’m perfect. It’s a good burn.” Nasir reassured with a kiss. With word that Little Man was fine, he proceeded in scissoring his fingers, slowly stretching Nasir. They brushed against the soft, wet and warm walls inside of Nasir, sending shock-waves through the younger boy’s body. Agron’s heart swelled at the sight of his love bathed in such pure bliss. 

“Now Agron, I’m ready” Nasir commanded. Agron gave a nod as he fully climbed on top of the smaller Nasir, positioning his swollen and dripping cock at the boy’s entrance. They made eye contact, trusting brown meeting amorous green. They didn't speak as Agron carefully began to push inside of Little Man’s body, a bit at a time, making sure he was able to adjust before invading more. After what felt like forever for both of them, Agron finally bottomed out. He had never felt anything so wonderful as the inside of Nasir’s body and although he knew it had been right to protect Little Man’s innocence, he couldn't help but regret all the time he had been without his heart’s embrace. 

Agron’s thoughts were brought back as Nasir pulled him in for a kiss while he began to circle his hips with impatience, attempting to persuade Agron to move within him. Agron began to thrust with purpose. Engulfed by the tight heat around him and hot blood pumping through his body, he began to sweat as he searched for Nasir’s sweet spot. Nasir’s heaving breathing and small moans changed to a loud groan and as he threw his head back, and he knew he had found what he was looking for. Agron continued to abuse the spot as his own pleasure grew at the friction and the quiet sounds from Nasir’s throat. 

He buried his face in Little Man’s neck, laying kisses on his heated skin and concentrating on pleasure. He knew he would not last much longer. His body was new to such gratification and his heart was overwhelmed at the intense feelings that came with Nasir clinging to him as if he were the boy’s lifeline. He would have them both reach their end together. 

He reached between their meeting pelvises to find Nasir’s ignored cock, dripping and swollen with needs unmet. Agron wrapped his hand around it, covering it, pumping it, and teasing it. He watched Nasir’s face as tears began to form and took his hand away in fear. 

Nasir grabbed his hand and guided it back to his sensitive body. “Don’t worry.” He whispered. “Everything feels so intense. its just a release.” He didn't care how corny it sounded because it was true and freed Agron from anxiety. 

Agron bent his head to kiss Nasir deeply in response, his hand resuming motions and his hips restarting thrusts, wiping the tears away with his thumb. It took little time for their passion to return as Agron’s thrusts sped and became more frantic. Nasir remained quiet in his moans and sighs as Agron’s body pushed him up and up and up on the bed. Agron enjoyed the friction as his Little Man lifted his arms to brace his hands on the headboard to keep his head from bumping it. 

Suddenly, without any warning, Nasir’s sensitive nerves could no longer take the beating. His throat opened and he let out a loud noise somewhere between pain and pleasure. His hands gripped Agron’s biceps which would leave bruises. His eyes tightly shut as he released, coating his and Agron’s chest with warm liquid. 

The sight and sounds of Little Man in such pleasure caused his heart to swell, but the clenching of Nasir’s body around his cock was the final push and he let go inside of Nasir, collapsing in exhaustion. His breathing was labored as Nasir’s arms wrapped around his back, holding him close, laying kisses on his face and giving him time to recover. He buried his face in his boy’s neck, afraid to let go only to find it had only been yet another dream.

His thoughts were broken by a small voice “I have always been yours Agron, and now that you have finally claimed me, I’ll never leave your side.” 

Agron kissed Nasir’s forehead, his fingers caressed the long hair he loved so much. “I’ll never have you from it. I’ve loved you since I first saw you Little Man.” He reminisced. “Sitting there in that giant shirt, those sweet brown eyes staring at me; you were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen…and still are. It took everything I had in me not to give in to your pleas for my affection. My heart broke seeing the pain in your eyes every time I had to tell you no.”

“I understand why you had to do it.” Nasir reassured. Agron rolled from Nasir, pulling him to his side. 

They lay in each other’s arms, reveling in the simple joy of just being together in such an intimate manner, thoughts running wild of their most recent moments and moments to come.

“It won’t be easy you know” Agron’s voice broke the silence. Nasir’s head turned to face Agron, a look of uncertainty etched on his face. 

“Us” Agron clarified. “We’ll have the summer, but then I have to go back to school.” And even when school is finished, there’s no guarantee we’ll be together after for a long time. You’ll have one more year of high school, then college.”

“I don’t care how long we’ll be physically separated. We belong together and we will be.” Nasir stubbornly argued.

“We will be. I have you now and I’m never letting you go. But you’re still only 16 Little Man. The differences in our ages make things more difficult. Are you ready for those difficulties? Because I am.” Agron tightened his grip on his boy.

“To be with you is worth any effort needed.” Nasir insisted. “I’ll go to whatever college is near your work, or you can find a job in whatever city I decide to go to school. We can get a place together when I’m finished with high school. We’ve waited this long, a couple more years won’t make a difference.” Agron looked hopeful yet still unconvinced.

Nasir continued. “In 10 years, my love for you has never waned Agron. It’s only grown. Do you trust me?” Agron trusted in Nasir with everything in him and he knew then that no matter what obstacles they were to find, they could overcome them. 

Agron nodded. “You’re right Little Man. I’ll do whatever it takes.” He kissed Nasir, deepening it when Nasir moaned into his mouth. Nasir’s hand traveled to find Agron’s cock was again filled with life and smiled.

“My turn to claim you as mine” Nasir grinned like a Cheshire cat as he turned Agron over onto his belly, running his palm over the flesh of Agron’s cheeks. 

“Anything you want Little Man” Agron smiled in anticipation of being filled with Nasir. He was no longer going to deny his heart.


End file.
